ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Paramount Network Broadcast Premieres
A list of movies that will air on Spike TV (now Paramount Network). 2020 * The Last Stand * The Belko Experiment * Men in Black * Argo * Looper * The Big Short * Magic Mike * King Kong (2005) * Ben Hur (2016) * Whiskey Tango Foxtrot * 10,000 BC (2008) * Night at the Museum * Death Wish * Noah * Creed 2 * Jack the Giant Slayer * Pacific Rim * Man of Steel * Gravity * Iron Man 3 * Fast and Furious 6 * Operation Finale * Every Day * Grown Ups 2 * Spectre (2015) * Sicario * Paul, Apostle of Christ * Jurassic World * Krampus * Crimson Peak * Anna and the Apocalypse 2021 * Dracula Untold * Transformers: Age of Extinction * The Magnificent Seven (2016) * Fighting with my Family * The Hustle * Bond 25 * John Wick: Chapter 3 * Passengers * 10 Cloverfield Lane * Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping * Warcraft * Child's Play (2019) * The Prodigy * 22 Jump Street 2022 * Furious 7 * Arrival * Daddy's Home * Legally Blonde 3 * Transformers: The Last Knight * The Great Wall * Marvel's The Avengers * Kong: Skull Island 2023 * Hacksaw Ridge * La La Land * Patriots Day * Deepwater Horizon * Sausage Party * Atomic Blonde * A Monster Calls * Bumblebee: The Movie * Annihilation (2018) * Pacific Rim: Uprising * Skyscraper * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * The Girl in the Spider's Web * Instant Family * Mortal Engines * Green Book * BlacKkKlansman * Transformers: Dark of the Moon 2024 * Jigsaw * Blade Runner 2049 * Geostorm * The Fate of the Furious * The Shack * Trespass Against Us * The Sense of an Ending * Their Finest * The Big Sick * The Glass Castle * The Hitman's Bodyguard * The Limehouse Golem * American Assassin * Stronger * Leatherface * Where's the Money * Last Flag Flying * Justice League * Daddy's Home 2 * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * The Book of Henry * Venom * Little * Godzilla: King of the Monsters 2025 * Alpha (2018) * The Commuter * Journey's End * Good Boys * Winchester * The Spy Who Dumped Me * Kin * A Simple Favor * Hellfest * Robin Hood (2018) * Sicario: Day of the Soldado * Terminator 6 * The Predator (2018) * A Quiet Place 2 * Hellboy (2019) * Godzilla vs Kong 2026 * Captain Marvel * Snake Eyes * Flarsky * Chaos Walking * Jumanji: The Next Level * Jurassic World 3 * Morbius * Venom 2 2027 * Fast and Furious 9 2028 * Fast and Furious 10 TBA * Kolma (Cloverfield 5) * Valley Girl * The Sun Is Also a Star * Deeper * The Magnificent Seven Sequel * Pacific Rim 3 * Sicario 3 * Thor: The Dark World * Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Red 3 * Now You See Me 3 * Thor 4 * Iron Man 4 * Untitled Kong: Skull Island Prequel * Untitled Godzilla: King of the Monsters Prequel * Snitch 2 * Transformers 6 * Transformers 7 * Transformers 8 * World War Z 2 * Now You See Me spin-off * G.I. Joe: Ever Vigilant * Bumblebee 2 * Untitled Fourth Star Trek film * The Meg 2 * Untitled Fifty Shades spin-offs * Iron Man 2 * Guardians of the Galaxy * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Ant-Man * Captain America: Civil War * Doctor Strange * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Thor: Ragnarok * Black Panther * Avengers: Infinity War * Ant-Man and the Wasp * Avengers: Endgame * Spider-Man: Far From Home * Black Panther 2 * Doctor Strange 2 * Captain Marvel 2 Category:Broadcast Premieres Category:Paramount Network Category:Viacom Category:Spike TV Category:ViacomCBS